


It's Gonna Be Okay

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Stripper Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: After the death of his aunt, Peter had to become a stripper in order to survive. What happens when Tony and Steve find out his secret?------NO SMUT!





	It's Gonna Be Okay

Parker, You’re on in five.”

 

“Thanks.” Peter muttered. He stared in the mirror at himself. He continued to apply the concealer around his cheek. He had received a black eye the day before from a particularly rough customer and had to cover it up. He had to look perfect. Perfection made more money, and more money meant he could pay his rent and possibly have a few meals.

 

Peter checked the clock and saw he had one more minuet before he was on. He stood up, adjusted his tight red spandex shorts and checked his ruffled hair one last time before walking through his dressing room door and to the side of the stage. 

 

“Up next, we have the beautiful Prince Parker! Let’s give him a warm welcome.”

 

Peter took a deep breath before he walked out on to the stage, swaying his hips seductively. His music started and he began to move his body in sinful ways, removing his clothes leaving only a small black thong. Old drunk men reached out to touch the teenage superhero. They yelled degrading comments and threw money at him. Peter ignored all their yells like usual and continued to do what he had to do to survive.

 

He continued the dance and ended up with his back to the audience and body against the silver pole. He wrapped his long legs around it teasingly to the cheers of the crowed. He swung his body around and squatted down. This was not just because the men threw more money when they saw the back of him, but because he wanted to hide the tears of humiliation that were running down his face.

 

Tears were weak. Weak was not perfect. Peter had to be perfect. Perfect kept him alive.

\---

“Come on Steven!” Tony whined as he took another drink of his scotch. “You need to get that stick out of your ass and have some fun!”

 

“I am having fun.” Steve muttered as he continued to read his book about composting.

 

“You sound like an old man.” Tony teased him.

 

“I am not old!” Steve said, setting down his book. He was trying to look angry but there was a soft smirk behind his face. He really loved his husband.

 

“Then let’s go!” Tony said, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him out the door. Steve reluctantly followed.

 

“Fine. We can go to a bar and get ONE drink. But we leave right after.”

 

Tony smiled gleefully as they boarded the tower’s elevator and left.

\---

“Tony freaking Stark! This is not a bar!” Steve shouted over the loud music of the strip club. He had a dark blush on his cheeks as the half-naked men brushed past him.

 

“I know! It’s better!” Tony said as he downed his drink and grabbed another from a passing tray.

 

Steve looked longingly at the door before Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the stage. “This is what people do it 2019! They have fun and watch hot guys twerk”

 

“But-“

 

“Not buts!” Tony cut him off, then leaned in and whispered into his husband’s ear, “except maybe mine tonight.”

 

This made Steve shut up and blush even more.

 

They remained at the club for about an hour. Steve hated to admit it, but it was kind of hot watching all these guys while his husband ran a hand up and down his thigh. They were getting ready to go and began walking to the door when all of a sudden, the crowd went wild.

 

“What was that?” Steve said.

 

“I don’t know. Let’s go see.” They pushed through the crowd to see a very young-looking boy with his back to the crowd dancing on a silver pole. Tony and Steve exchanged an upset look. They both enjoyed some fun but there was no way that this boy was old enough to be doing what he was doing. It was absolutely sick to watch the drunk men that were clearly over twice his age, throw money and yell terribly inappropriate things at him.

 

“How old do you think he-“ Tony started but shut his mouth when the boy turned around.

 

“Shit” Steve muttered.

 

Tony saw red. He wanted to kill everyone there. The men for yelling at the precious kid he was mentoring, the people who ran the club for letting him work here, and himself for not knowing about this. He pushed through the crowed, closely followed by Steve. There were shouts of annoyance from the drunkards and yells of protects from the security, but no one was any match for Tony fucking Stark. 

 

Peter’s back was still turned so he didn’t see his mentor and father figure till Tony grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him off the stage. Peter yelped and tried to fight him off before he realized who had a hold of him. Once he saw that angry faces of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, his body froze, and he allowed himself to be pulled off stage.

 

“We’re going home.” Tony said sharply.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry Mr. St-“Peter stuttered out. He was practically shaking in fear. The tears he had held back before we now beginning to find their way to his cheeks.

 

“Save it kid. We’ll talk later.” Tony interrupted and then turned to walk out the door and through the side exit.

 

Peters breath was becoming more and more erratic.

 

“Hey. It’s okay kid. He’s not mad at you.” Steve stepped forward and put his hands on either of Peters shoulders, trying to ground him. “We’re gonna figure this out.”

 

Peter managed to calm his breathing enough until there were only silent tears making their way down his face.

 

“It’s gonna be ok.” Steve said again before he took off the very expensive suit jacket that Tony had bought him and draped it around the teen’s shoulders.

 

“T-thanks.” Peter whimpered as he wrapped the large coat tighter around himself. Steve gave him a soft smile be for the two heroes made their way out of the building and into Tony’s fancy car.

 

They drove in silence, the two adults in the front and the quietly crying teen in the back. Tony stared straight ahead as he drove. He was running every possibility through his head as to how the kid ended up in this situation and none of them were good. He and Steve loved Peter like a son. They had trained him and formed a special bond. Tony would travel to the moon and back just to make that kid smile and it was killing him inside to see him so upset in the back seat.

 

Once they got to the compound, they filed in, still without a word and ignoring the greeting from F.R.I.D.A.Y then moving into the large living room. Tony turned away from his husband and Peter as he poured himself another drink. Then he sat down on the large couch and looked expectantly. Steve gave Peter a sad smile and went to sit beside Tony.

 

Peter took the seat directly across from his mentor and stared at his shoes. No one said anything for several minutes. Peter couldn’t take it anymore and spoke up, “I-I’m sorry M-mr. Stark and Mr. R-Rogers.” Peter kept his head down in shame.

 

“Just tell me why.” Tony replied; his voice was still hard.

 

“I-I like it? It’s f-fun.” Peter tried to lie. He couldn’t let his two biggest inspirations know that he was basically homeless.

 

“That’s bullshit kid and you know it. I saw your face while you were up there. Now tell me the truth.” Tony said.

 

“I-I need the money Ok!” Peter said. He still refused to look his mentor in the eye.

 

“You need what?” Tony said, taken aback. Surely this wasn’t the truth. Peter and May lived in a nice apartment. And even if they were in trouble, Tony would have gladly gave them money. Peter knew that, didn’t he?

 

“Money!” Peter said. He was getting more upset now. Was the older man trying to embarrass him? Peter looked up and Steve gasped. The captain jumped forward and ran a hand under Peters eye.

 

“What happened kid?” Steve seemed concerned. Peter realized that his concealer must have come off while he cried and that his black eye was now fully on display.

 

“I fell?” Peter tried.

 

“I’ll go get some ice.” Steve said as he jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

 

There were a few more seconds of silence before Tony spoke up this time. “Come here.” he said calmly.

 

“What?” Peter said. He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

 

“Come here.” Tony said again, a bit softer this time.

 

Peter carefully stood up and walked forward like a deer in the head lights. Tony patted the spot next to him on the couch and the upset teen sat down. Tony then turned and pulled him into a tight hug. This was it for Peter. He broke. They sat there for a long while; Peter’s head resting against the arc reactor and his hands holding tightly to his mentor’s shirt. And Tony, holding his boy close. Wanting to protect him from anyone and everything.

 

They stayed in this position and Peter felt safe. Eventually Tony spoke up again. “What happened.” He said softly in almost a whisper.

 

“May died.” Peter whimpered. “About a year ago.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“You didn’t want to bother me?” Tony pulled away a bit to look Peter in the eye but pulled him close again when the teen let you a whimper. “You could never bother me Underoos! Especially when it’s with something as important as this. So where have you been living the past year?”

 

“I stayed in the same apartment. The landlord doesn’t notice that I’m alone as long as I pay the rent.”

 

“So you became a stripper to pay the rent.” It hurt Tony’s heart more than he ever thought was possible just to think about this. This precious boy, who he thought of as a son, was doing obscene things just to have a place to live. “What about your eye?” Tony said softly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

 

“It’s noting. I just fell.” The boy mumbles as he hid his face further into his mentor’s chest.

 

“Please Peter.” Tony sighed. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me the truth.”

 

“Someone h-hit me.” He said in barely above a whisper.

 

“Who.”

 

“I’m sorry Tony.”

 

“Hey. It’s ok bud! Just tell me please.” Tony said. Peter was practically sitting in his lap at this point and Tony slowly rocked him back in forth in hopes that he could calm his boy.

 

“I was also a p-prostitute.” Peter mumbled. His breath hitched as he admitted this. When Tony didn’t respond, Peter began to panic. He pulled away from the man as his breath became more erratic again, “I-I’m sorry Mr. S-stark! I know its disgusting! I’m disgusting! But please don’t hate me!”

 

Tony immediately snapped out of his silent fury that he had been focused on containing inside himself as to not scare Peter. When the boy began to shake again, Tony tried to calm him again.

 

“I already told you Pete! I could never hate you! None of this is your fault. If anything, it’s mine.”

 

“Y-your fault? H-how?” Peter said shakily. He was still shivering and would let out a hiccup every now and then.

 

“Because. I’m your mentor. Steve and I should have been looking out for you. And we definitely should have noticed these new bruises you were getting from those disgusting animals!” Tony said the last part under his breath. “Pete you’re like a son to me and Steve. We should never have let any of this happen to you.”

 

“S’not your fault.” Peter said as he relaxed against Tony again.

 

“You will live here from now on. At the tower.” Tony said firmly. He brought a hand to Peter’s back and rubbed circles into it.

 

“But-“Peter mumbled sleepily.

 

“No buts.” Tony said firmly but not unkindly. “Steve and I will be your legal guardians and we will take care of you bud. You will be safe. I promise.”

 

Peter hummed in agreement.

 

Steve watched the scene unfold in front of him. He had been watching the two talk from the door way for several minutes, the ice he had brought was now melting in its bag. A smile found its way to the soldier’s face. He loved the kid to death but there was no denying the special connection the teen had with Tony.

 

Steve stepped forward and sat down and wrapped an arm around his husband had the, now sleeping, teen in his lap. They exchanged sad smiles as Tony wiped the drying tears of the boy’s face.

 

“We should have been there for him.” Tony said sadly.

 

“There’s nothing we can do about that now Ton. All we can do is keep him safe and happy. Okay?” The blond replied as he snuggled closer to the two.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“I know I am.” Steve smirked. “And I know you are going to make a great dad Mr. Stark.” Steve chuckled.

 

“You too Mr. Rogers.” Tony replied with a similar smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMK what you think! I hope you liked it!


End file.
